


The Light of the Earth

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Public Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce never thought he'd survive crashing a rocket into a Kryptonite asteroid...but he's glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light of the Earth

The explosion knocks him senseless for a time, spinning him into a darkness as absolute as death. He carries with him into the silence a sense of satisfaction, of triumph. Such a small cost to save the world.

The only regret he carries with him is the anguish in Clark's eyes.

Light awakens him: the light of the earth filling the sky as his craft spins slowly in space. He stares at it as if it were something totally new, something inexpressibly beautiful.

The light gives way to a figure, to blue eyes and a smile nearly broken with hope. Clark presses a hand to the glass of the cockpit for a moment. Bruce reaches up in turn to touch the smooth glass between them, and there is light everywhere.

Later, he will hear about the moment of the explosion, when Superman looked up at the skies and knew he was gone. How everyone nearby cheered, and how for a moment Clark knew himself utterly alone in his grief, utterly alone in the world from now on.

But all that is later. For now, he needs only to see the light in Clark's eyes as he reaches out to him.

The light of the earth.


End file.
